Home For The Holidays
by JamieP
Summary: A little holiday treat, only a couple days late. please review!


HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS  
  
  
2001  
Chandler woke up to the sweet aroma of french toast coming from downstairs, he loved waking up to Monica's cooking. He crawled out of bed and slowly made his way to his 5 month old son Evan's room. When he got there Chandler found Evan wide awake, with his foot in his mouth. Chandler laughed at the sight, Evan never ceased to make Chandler laugh. Chandler gently lifted his son out of the crib, and after changing his diaper, he and Evan made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Despite their new house being quite big(two floors *not including attic and basement* 5 bedrooms, living room, family room, dining room, sunroom, office and 4 bathrooms) Chandler found everything conveniently easy to get to, and had immediately felt comfortable in the new house. Monica on the other hand was still having a hard time settling in, she definitely loved the house(especially the brand new kitchen), it was just so big compared to their tiny two bedroom apartment back in the city.   
"Well, look who finally decided to wake up," Monica commented as Chandler entered the kitchen carrying Evan.  
"Who ya talking to, me or him?" Chandler asked, placing Evan in his baby chair.  
"You, Evan was up when I got up this morning," Monica said, handing Chandler his plate of french toast.  
"Yeah well, Evan got more sleep than I did," Chandler stated with a smirk on his face.   
"You weren't complaining last night," Monica replied, also smiling.  
Chandler laughed at his wife's comment, he decided it would be best to change the subject. "So, what are we doing today?" Chandler asked.  
"I'm doing some last minute Christmas shopping with Evan, and you have that meeting to go to in a couple of hours," Monica said, taking a bite of her breakfast.  
"Christmas, already?" Chandler, asked suddenly noticing the snow falling outside.  
"Yeah, it came fast this year," Monica stated.  
"Errrr, and I completely forgot about that meeting this morning," Chandler moaned. "Whoever heard of a meeting on a Sunday anyway?" Chandler asked.  
"You knew you were gonna have to do these kinds of things when you got the promotion, it all comes with the territory," Monica told him.  
"Yeah well, I better take a quick shower and get ready," Chandler said, shoving his plate in the dishwasher. He hated it when she was right.  
While Chandler got ready, his mind began to wander. He couldn't believe it was Christmas already. He thought back to Christmas last year, talk about a stressful holiday.(AN ~ okay, I know they already did a Christmas episode for that with the whole Ben and the Holiday Armadillo thing, but just pretend that didn't happen, and if you haven't seen it yet then forget everything I just said.)  
  
Flashback to 2000 right before Christmas  
(Chandler and Monica's apartment)  
"Oh come on Rach, ya know you wanna tell me," Chandler pleaded.  
"NO! I already told you, I don't even know what Monica got you," Rachel said. Chandler had been trying to find out what Monica had gotten him for Christmas so he would know whether or not his gift was good enough compared to hers, and so far he had been unsuccessful.   
"Please Rachel, I know she told you," Chandler begged, not really knowing whether Monica had told her or not.  
"Chandler, I swear I have no idea what Monica is getting you for Christmas, please leave me alone already!" Rachel pleaded.  
Chandler decided to give in, he had been bugging her for an hour, and he was kind of getting annoyed with himself. "Fine, but if Monica gets me something better than what I got her, its your fault!" Chandler said childishly.  
"What are you getting her anyway?" Rachel asked.  
"Well, I got her some underwear, which is really more for me," Chandler smiled to himself while Rachel rolled her eyes, "a tennis bracelet, and that cook book she wanted," Chandler finished.  
"Whoa, whoa, back up. What kind of tennis bracelet are we talking about here?" Rachel asked, suddenly becoming interested in the conversation.  
"Hold on, I'll go get it," Chandler said getting up from the his chair. He returned with a box and handed it to Rachel.  
Rachel opened the box and her eyes went wide, "Oh my God! Chandler this is beautiful, I mean these are real diamonds!" she exclaimed.  
"They better be," Chandler snorted, "after what that thing cost me that whole damn thing should be nothing but diamonds, but apparently they don't come that way," Chandler said.  
Rachel was still flabbergasted by Chandler's purchase. "This is just so beautiful, can I have it?" Rachel asked on an impulse.  
"No!" Chandler said, "Now come on, give it back before Mon walks in."  
"Can I at least try it on?" Rachel pleaded.  
"Fine but hurry up with it," Chandler said impatiently.  
Rachel put the bracelet on over her slim wrist and walked to the mirror in the bathroom to see how it looked on her. 'Damn!' she thought, it would just figure that the bracelet would look good on her, especially since she couldn't have it.   
"So do you think she'll like it?" Chandler asked.  
"No she's gonna hate it! Which is exactly why you should give it to me instead, besides you owe me after all those crappy Christmas presents you've given me before," Rachel said.  
"Seriously Rach, will she like it?" Chandler asked again.  
Rachel let go a regretful sigh while taking the bracelet off, "of course she'll like it, she has eyes doesn't she?"  
"Great," Chandler said, putting the bracelet back in the box. "So, what do you think she got me?" Chandler asked.  
"I don't know," Rachel said.  
"Well do you think my gift will be better?" Chandler asked.  
"I don't know, I mean last year she bought you a water purifier, what does that tell you?" Rachel asked, answering a question with a question.  
"All right, I get it. Thanks anyway," Chandler said in defeat.  
"Well, I should probably get going. Phoebe and I are catching an early movie, wanna come?" Rachel asked.  
"Nah, that's okay." Chandler said.  
"All right, see ya."  
"Bye."  
  
(Christmas Eve, everybody's just exchanged their gifts, except Monica and Chandler)  
"I love Christmas," Joey said contentedly smiling to himself.  
"I know, it's always so nice when you make it through a holiday season without anyone killing themselves," Phoebe added.  
"So, Chandler, aren't you going to give Monica that present you showed me earlier," Rachel said, wanting to see the look on Monica's face and also kind of hoping that she would get to try it on again.  
"No, Monica and I are exchanging our gifts after you guys leave," Chandler said.  
"Aww, what's the fun in that?" Joey asked.  
"Yeah, why can't we watch, are we not good enough to watch you exchange your gifts?" Phoebe asked.  
"No, it's just Chandler and I wanted to be alone when we gave each other our gifts," Monica explained.  
"How come?" Rachel asked, wanting to see the bracelet again.  
"Yeah, how come?" Joey repeated, becoming a bit offended.  
"Well, I guess you could watch, we just wanted to do it alone because it would be more personal that way," Chandler said knowing Joey was already beginning to overreact to something that didn't really matter.  
"Come on you guys, it's not that big of a deal," Ross said, getting up to leave. He understood where Monica and Chandler were coming from, and he was kind of tired anyway. "Let's just leave them."  
"Oh all right," Rachel said defeated, she would just have to wait until tomorrow to see the bracelet again.  
"Fine, I'll leave, but I'm not happy about it!" Joey said childishly as he headed for the door.  
"Yeah, me either," Phoebe added as she followed Joey.  
"Bye, Merry Christmas," Ross said as he followed everyone out the door.  
"Bye," Monica and Chandler said in unison as their friends left.  
"So, can we open our presents now???" Chandler asked like a little boy.  
Monica couldn't help but laugh, "Yes we can open our presents now," she said handing him one of the gifts from underneath the tree. They had each gotten each other three gifts, and they each saved the best one for last.   
Chandler handed Monica the neatly wrapped bracelet box, hoping that she would like it.   
When Monica opened it her face went pale. It was the most beautiful peace of jewelry she had seen since her engagement ring. "Oh my God! Chandler, its gorgeous!"   
"So do ya like it, cause if you don't we can return it and get anything else you want," he said quickly, hoping that she wouldn't want to take him up on his offer.  
"Return it! Are you nuts? You're gonna have to pry it out of my dead hands first,"  
she said seriously. "Thank you Chandler, I love it."  
"Good, I was hoping you would," he said in return as he leaned in to kiss her.  
"All right, now its your turn," she said as she handed him a wrapped box very similar to the one Chandler had just given her.  
"Did you get me a bracelet too?" Chandler joked.  
"Not quite," Monica laughed.  
Chandler opened it to reveal what looked to be a very odd looking popsicle stick. "What is it?" he asked.  
Monica laughed at her fiancé's confusion. "It's a home pregnancy test," she said, "and you see that plus sign, that means I'm pregnant," she explained.  
Chandler didn't know what to say. Even though Monica had explained it very clearly, Chandler still couldn't grasp what she had just told him. "We're gonna have a baby?" he asked.  
"Yeah, surprise!" she said, throwing her arms in the air as one would do after winning something.  
Chandler laughed and threw his arms around her. He kissed her passionately, and softly whispered, "I love you.  
Monica smiled, "I love you too," she said.  
  
(Cut back to 2001.)  
(Chandler is in his meeting with a whole bunch of people at a long table. Doug is seated next to Chandler.)  
  
Chandler knew that he should probably be paying attention. But he couldn't help losing himself in his memories with Monica. Mr. Field's booming voice broke Chandler's thoughts.  
"So, in other words we're going to need you and Chandler to go to Nevada and show them how the new software works," Mr. Field said.  
"Great, so do we leave before or after New Year's?" Doug asked.  
"Actually you leave in two days," Mr. Field told him.  
"Two days? But Christmas is in four, are we going to be done by then?" Chandler asked.  
"No, of course not. It will take you at least four days to get everything up and running," Mr. Clery, another one of the men at the table told them.  
"Four days? Well that's ridiculous!" Doug shouted. "You don't actually expect us to go out there during Christmas, do you?"  
"Well of course, we're on a deadline here, and you two are the only ones that know the software well enough," Mr. Field said, not quite understanding what the problem was.  
"Listen, is there any other time we could go out there?" Chandler asked becoming panicked. "I mean what if we leave today, we could get it taken care of and then be back by Christmas."   
"Impossible," Mr. Clery objected. "First of all, they're not ready for you, and secondly your tickets are already booked, you leave in two days." And that was the end of it. Chandler and Doug had no choice, it was either go on the trip or find a new job.   
The drive home was almost unbearable for Chandler. He couldn't believe he wouldn't be home for Christmas. 'Monica's gonna kill me,' he thought to himself. He knew that wasn't true though, she was the most understanding person he knew. He knew that she would be crushed, and he hated himself for having to do it. He actually considered quitting, but he knew he couldn't, no way would the three of them be able to live off of Monica's income until Chandler could find a new job. There was absolutely nothing he could do.   
When he arrived home he found Monica in the living room reading a book. "Hey," she greeted him as he entered the room.   
"Hey," he replied a bit nervously, "where's Evan?" he asked.  
"I just put him down for his nap, how was your meeting?" she asked, noticing that something was bothering him.  
"Uh, yeah, about the meeting," he began, not quite knowing how he was gonna tell her, "we need to talk about that."   
Monica, not able to avoid the obvious nervousness in his behavior, immediately jumped to conclusions, "You weren't fired were you?" she asked.  
"Oh no, no nothing like that. It's just, they want me to go on a business trip," he said.  
Monica let a sigh of relief go, "Is that all?" she asked laughing, "I thought it was something horrible."  
"Well, it kinda is," Chandler said looking at his feet, "you see, they need me to go in two days, and I'll be gone for four."  
Monica didn't say anything. She suddenly felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. 'He's not going to be home for Christmas' she told herself, not believing it. How could he not be home for Christmas?   
"I am sooo sorry," he said, carefully watching the look on her face. He went over to the couch where she was seated and sat directly across from her on the coffee table. "I tried to get out of it, there was nothing I could do."  
"Couldn't they send somebody else?" she asked on the verge of tears, "Like Doug or somebody?"  
"He has to come too," he told her.  
"Well why do they need both of you?" she asked, wondering why they needed them at all.  
"They need us to go to Nevada and teach some people how this new software works, and they need both of us because otherwise it'll take twice as long to get things going," Chandler said.  
"But you can't go," Monica pleaded with him, "This is supposed to be our first Christmas together as a family," she said.  
"I know, and I am soooo sorry, if there was anything I could do I would," he said softly, reaching for her hand.  
"Well, just tell them you can't go, tell them you can't do it!" she said.  
"Mon, they would fire me, there's nothing I can do, my plane tickets are already booked," he said fearing the worst from her.  
"I understand," she said quietly.  
"You do?" Chandler asked, wondering if he heard right.  
"Yes, I don't like it, but it's your job and there's nothing you can do," she said, understanding completely.  
"Are you gonna be okay while I'm gone?" Chandler asked.  
"Yeah, I'll just invite the gang over for Christmas so I'm not alone or something," she told him, not wanting him to worry about her.  
Chandler leaned in and hugged her tightly, he couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had the most understanding wife in the world, and as far as Chandler was concerned he didn't deserve her.   
  
(Two days later)  
Chandler sat on the plane with Doug and watched through the window as he left New York. "So, how'd your wife take it?" Chandler asked Doug, noticing that his wife hadn't been at the gate with him.  
"Oh she was mad, but she'll get over it eventually," Doug said.  
"Is that why she wasn't at the gate?" Chandler asked, realizing how nosy he sounded.  
"Yup, she dropped me off outside and took off," Doug told him. "How about your wife? Monica looked pretty upset at the gate," Doug said.  
"Yeah, she took it pretty well at first, but if you couldn't tell she kinda lost it back there," Chandler said. Monica had been fine all the way to the airport, but once they had hit the gate, she went into hysterics. Chandler felt absolutely horrible, he kissed her and Evan goodbye, and told her that he would call home every day.   
"Yeah, I noticed," Doug said chuckling, who didn't notice? The woman practically had made a scene. Doug and Chandler talked the rest of the flight there.   
After landing in Nevada, Chandler and Doug walked through the airport searching for baggage claim. As they proceeded to collect their luggage, the airport's speakers spat out the next song, "I'll Be Home For Christmas". "Irony sucks," Chandler mumbled to himself, "so what hotel are we staying in anyway?" Chandler asked.  
"Caesar's Palace, can you believe that, they put us smack dab in the middle of the strip! Well, at least we can get a bit of gambling done, eh?" Doug asked laughing.  
"Caesar's Palace?" Chandler asked, of course they decide to put him in a hotel where memories from the past would practically prevent him from being able to get any work done.   
The next two days didn't actually go too bad. Doug and Chandler found the people in Nevada to be fast learners, and they already pretty much knew what they were doing when it came to the software. Chandler and Doug just had to stay there the next couple of days to make sure everything ran smoothly, and to work out any kinks in the system. Chandler awoke in his bed, it was the morning of Christmas Eve, and he wished more than anything to be home right now. He had called Monica last night, and he sat on the phone with her and listened to her cry, and tonight would probably be worse. A knock on Chandler's hotel room door interrupted his thoughts. When he opened it he found Doug on the other side. "What's up?" Chandler asked, figuring that they were going to have to fix something in the software.  
"I was thinking," Doug started, "We've pretty much finished what we came to do here, right?" he asked.  
"Sure, I guess. I mean we still have to make sure that the whole thing works and sign a couple of documents, but besides that, yeah, pretty much, why?" Chandler asked.  
"Well, the rest of the job is pretty much just a baby-sitting job, right?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I guess you could call it that," Chandler said, wondering what Doug was getting at.  
"Well, last time I checked, baby-sitting wasn't a two person job, so why don't you pack your bags and get out of here?" Doug suggested.  
"Oh, well that's very generous, but I couldn't just leave you here," Chandler said, wishing that he could.  
"Don't worry about it, I'm sure your wife misses you, and since I didn't get you anything this year, just consider this my Christmas gift to you," Doug said.  
"But I can't leave, this is my job, they might fire me if they find out I left early," Chandler said considering all of the possibilities before getting his hopes up.   
"I won't tell em' if you don't," Doug said. "Besides, you're no good here, all your doing is just moping around, you won't even gamble with me for crying out loud!" Doug said, "And what good are you in Las Vegas if you don't even want to gamble? So, consider this an order Bing, leave or I'll see to it that your fired," Doug said, trying to sound forceful.  
Chandler smiled at his boss, "What ever you say sir."  
"Good, now I'm gonna go downstairs and gamble, and I want you to have a Merry Christmas," Doug said.  
"You too, Doug," Chandler said as he watched his boss walk to the elevator. Chandler packed all of his things and rushed downstairs to hail a taxi. He had considered calling Monica and telling her, but had decided to surprise her instead. When he got to the airport he rushed to the purchasing desk. "Yeah, when's the next flight out to New York?" Chandler asked quickly.  
"I'm sorry sir, all flights to New York are booked until Thursday," the clerk said to him politely.   
"Thursday?" Chandler asked, "But that's the day after Christmas!"  
"Yes sir I know, but its the holidays and all flights to New York have been booked for days now," the clerk told him with a mock smile she could of only learned in training.  
"Okay, is there anyway you could get me on a flight to New York before Christmas? I'll pay you extra," Chandler pleaded.   
"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I can't do that," the clerk told him.  
"Okay then, could you tell me when the next flight to New York is then?" Chandler asked.  
"But sir…" the clerk began.  
"Yeah I know, it's booked, but can you just tell me when it is?" Chandler asked.  
"The next flight to New York is in 20 minutes and it leaves from gate 4C," the clerk told him.  
"Thank you," Chandler said dashing from the desk.  
When Chandler reached the gate, he saw what could only be the group of people waiting for the flight. Chandler, not knowing if his plan would work, decided it was his only chance. "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen!" Chandler screamed at the top of his lungs, grabbing the attention of everybody at the gate. "Who here is willing to sell me their ticket to New York?" he asked. As a reply he heard several laughs and snickers and noticed that people were looking at him as if he were crazy. Chandler reached for his wallet and began rummaging through it, he had over six hundred dollars in there from last night, he hadn't been able to sleep so he went downstairs and soothed his pains in the crap tables. "I'll pay three hundred dollars," Chandler offered. Nobody responded, "Okay three-fifty," Chandler offered again.  
"How much was that, I don't think I heard you right," a man sitting in a chair a couple feet away asked.  
Chandler knew the game he was playing, "four hundred," Chandler said.  
"How much?" the guy asked again.  
"All right, five hundred, but that's all I have," Chandler lied, knowing he was going to need some money for a cab ride.  
"That's what I thought you said," the guy said getting up and walking over to Chandler, "Here ya go," the man said giving Chandler the ticket.  
"Thank you soo much," Chandler said taking the ticket and giving the guy the money.  
"No, thank you," the man said taking the money and walking away.  
A couple of minutes later the flight boarded and Chandler took his seat next to a woman that looked to be about forty. "So, why so desperate for a flight to New York?" the woman next to him asked trying to stir up a conversation.   
"Uh, well my wife and son are in New York, and I wanted to be home for the holidays," Chandler explained a bit uneasily to this woman he didn't know.  
The woman, noticing Chandler's uneasiness introduced herself, "I'm sorry, my name is Mary," the woman said offering her hand.  
"I'm Chandler," he said shaking her hand politely.  
"So, if your wife and son are in New York, how come you're here?" she asked, not noticing her nosiness.  
"Well, I was here on a business trip," he explained.  
"Well what happened to your ticket home?" Mary asked.  
"Oh I have one, it just wasn't for another couple of days," Chandler told her.  
"You mean they wanted to you to work over the holidays?" Mary asked shocked.  
Chandler smiled, in a weird way, he found comfort in explaining his burden over the last couple of days to this woman. They talked the rest of the flight home.  
When Chandler got off the flight he collected his luggage and got a taxi, he couldn't wait to see Monica's face. He finally got home around seven o'clock that night, 'what a day,' he thought to himself as he stepped out of the cab. Chandler decided to go in through the garage, that way he would really surprise her. But Chandler found himself the one surprised when right as he was about to open the door, Joey came out in nothing but boxers. Joey, not yet seeing Chandler called into the house "Hey Mon, where did you say the extra beer was?" he asked. Joey then turned and stared right into the surprised face of Chandler, "Chandler! Buddy, what are ya doing here?" Joey asked a bit surprised himself.  
Before Chandler could answer, Monica stepped into the dark garage wearing only her underwear and a flannel shirt.   
"Chandler!" she screamed in delight as she ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.  
"What's goin on here?" Chandler asked with a confused look on his face.  
Before Joey or Monica could say anything Ross came out wearing only his boxers, "Jeez, how long does it take to get a couple of…" he started, "Chandler! What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Okay now this is just sick and wrong!" Chandler screamed out a bit disgusted.  
"What?" Monica asked a little confused.  
"Aapphhhh," Chandler spat out pointing to the three of them.  
Joey suddenly realized the conclusion that Chandler must of jumped to, "Oh, no. It's not what you think, ya see, we were playing strip poker," he said laughing. "And we have actual cards this time too!"  
"Ohhhhhhh," Chandler said a bit relieved. He then began laughing at his own stupidity, like Monica would cheat on him for Joey and her own brother.  
"What are you doing here, I thought you had to work?" Monica asked, not believing her Christmas wish actually had come true.  
"I did, but this is more important," he said smiling at her, she certainly did look sexy wearing nothing but underwear and a flannel shirt.   
She smiled at him in return and gave him a kiss that showed just how grateful she was.  
"Uh, come on Joey, Rach and Phoebs are probably wondering where we are," Ross said, really not wanting to see this part of Monica and Chandler's "conversation".  
Chandler pulled back from Monica and whispered in her ear softly, "Merry Christmas."  



End file.
